Glaive
__notoc__ Characteristics Advantages: *The Glaive can be thrown using the charge attack function. *Knockdown on jump attack. *Non-charged attacks deal triple damage to light infested. *Has momentum on regular swings like heavy weapons. *Regular swings can hit multiple enemies. *The Glaive is considered a silent/stealth weapon, even when thrown. *Can score head and other extremities shots if thrown accurately. *Has both a and a polarity slot; ideal for installing Killing Blow (charge damage) and Reflex Coil (charge speed). *Will reliably stagger some enemies when you land a charged/thrown attack that isn't a killing blow. *Can hit enemies on way back to thrower. *Can be aimed around corners and used to score multiple kills on the bounces. Disadvantages: *Mag's Bullet Attractor does not attract the Glaive, it will bounce back at you. *If under the effect of Bullet Attractor or similar abilities (from General Sargas Ruk, for instance) the Glaive cannot be thrown; it instantly returns to your hand without harming you. *Low base melee damage. *Very short melee attack range. *Bounces unpredictably when hitting an enemy or allied warframes. (Bounce comes off at an angle from the plane it hits - easy to aim with on flat surfaces, but enemies are much harder to predict) *Ground slam attack has a very small AoE radius. *Cannot travel through Volt's Electric Barrier and become electrically buffed. (Need more information) *Cannot puncture Shield Lancer's shield. *While the materials are easily obtainable, the quantity required to craft is incredibly high. Acquisition The Glaive can be purchased for 150. The Glaive blueprint can be acquired from Alert Missions with a ? on the reward listhttps://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/35547-glaive-platinum/#entry329649. Notes *The Glaive has a maximum of 3 bounces. *Actual attack speed is 2.03 hits/second. *When the charged Glaive is in flight, you are unable to do basic melee attacks or throw another Glaive until it returns from flight. However, you can fire whatever weapon you're currently holding or reload (see below) during the Glaive's flight. *If you happen to catch the returning disk while reloading, your reload is interrupted and you have to reload again. *The Glaive Charge Attack does not benefit from Damage bonuses granted by Invisibility or Smoke Screen. * Can hit multiple targets if it bounces into more enemies or hits enemies during its return flight. * Shakes the entire screen on swing. * For the purposes of the "Get 10 Melee Kills" mini-objective, killing enemies by throwing the Glaive still counts as a melee kill. * The Glaive can be thrown under a mining machine so that it ricochets back and forth between ground and the machine for a maximum amount of bounces, sometimes destroying it in a single throw. * Against tougher enemies, the Glaive can hit more than once on the outward throw by aiming at the inside of their legs so that the first bounce will bounce into their other leg. Particulary useful on Ancients. * Range is around 31 in-game meters. * Be aware that an airborne Glaive can break reinforced glass, same as the Charge Attack of other melee weapons even on ricochet. * Airborn Glaives will ricochet off Frost's Snow Globe. Recommended Mods Charged Attack Build: *Killing Blow (Charge damage) *Reflex Coil (Charge Speed) *Sundering Strike (Armor Piercing Damage) Normal Attack Build: *Fury (Fire Rate) *Pressure Point (Melee Damage) *Sundering Strike (Armor Piercing Damage) *True Steel (Critical Chance) *Organ Shatter (Critical Damage) Trivia * The Glaive was released on April 26th, 2013 with update 7.9. * The Glaive is used by Hayden Tenno in Dark Sector, another game made by Digital Extremes. * The Glaive has a unique sheath style in which it is retracted and attached under the right arm. * The Glaive is the only melee weapon in the game with a ranged attack. Media 2013-04-27 00006.jpg|The Glaive is stored under the right arm with it's blades retracted. 2013-04-27 00004.jpg|The default colours of the Glaive. 2013-04-27 00023.jpg|Blocking with the Glaive. 2013-04-27 00027.jpg|How the Glaive looks while the blades are retracted and is stored under the arm. 2013-04-27 00022.jpg|Charging up the Glaive before throwing it. 2013-04-27 00010.jpg|Throwing the Glaive. 2013-05-07_00004.jpg 2013-05-03 00010.jpg 2013-05-03 00009.jpg 2013-05-03 00008.jpg 2013-05-03 00007.jpg 2013-05-03 00006.jpg 2013-05-03 00005.jpg 2013-05-03 00004.jpg 2013-05-03 00003.jpg 2013-05-03 00001.jpg|Vandal colors. :) Sources Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Short Melee Weapons